The present invention is related to disposable bibs, and more particularly, to a bib having a pocket structure for receiving spilled liquid and solid materials.
Disposable bibs are well known in the art. Such bibs can be provided for use on babies during feeding. Disposable bibs can have a laminate construction comprising multiple layers. For instance, disposable bibs can include an absorbent paper or nonwoven topsheet for receiving spilled food material and a plastic film backsheet for preventing penetration of spilled liquids through the bib and onto the baby""s clothing. Other multiple layer bib constructions are also known.
The prior art also discloses bibs having a pocket structure for receiving solids or liquids that would otherwise soil the wearer""s clothing. An example of a bib having such a pocket is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,231 issued May 1, 1984 to Noel. Noel discloses a bib having a gravitationally openable pocket. Noel provides an improvement in pocket structures for use with bibs. However, Noel depends on gravitational forces acting on an apron panel to maintain a bib pocket in an open configuration. The effectiveness of such a design can be affected by the vertical orientation of the wearer and/or the bib.
Another example of a disposable bib having a pocket structure for receiving solids or liquids is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,128,780 issued Oct. 10, 2000 to Reinhart, et al. Reinhart et al. provides a bib having a bib body comprising a first body panel, a second pocket panel, and a third panel. The second pocket panel is joined to the body panel for providing a pocket space intermediate the body panel and the pocket panel. The pocket space has a pocket open edge. The third panel is joined to the pocket open edge to extend at least partially into the pocket space, with at least a portion of the third panel being disposed between the body panel and the pocket panel. Disposition of the third panel between the pocket panel and the body panel serves to space at least a portion of the pocket panel from an underlying portion of the body panel to provide opening of the pocket space along the longitudinal centerline of the bib. However, the opening of the pocket may be deflected close by a wearer leaning against a tray or table during use, making the pocket ineffective during use.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an inexpensive disposable bib having a pocket that can be maintained in an open configuration for receiving and holding spilled solid and liquid food material. Particularly, there is a need for a disposable bib having a pocket capable of maintaining the open configuration even when subjected to normal forces induced during use.
The present invention provides a disposable bib. The bib can comprise a bib body and a pair of shoulder extensions extending from the bib body to define a neck opening. The bib body can have a longitudinal length, a longitudinal centerline, and a lateral width.
The bib body comprises a first body panel, a second pocket panel, and a third panel. The second pocket panel is joined to the body panel for providing a pocket space intermediate the body panel and the pocket panel. The pocket space has a pocket open edge, a pocket longitudinal length, and a pocket lateral width. The third panel includes a first end joined to the pocket open edge and a laterally extending second end spaced from the first end. The third panel is made to extend at least partially into the pocket space, with at least a portion of the third panel being disposed between the body panel and the pocket panel in order to space at least a portion of the pocket panel from the outer surface of the body panel.
The third panel preferably has a lateral width that is greater than the lateral width of the pocket space. Such an arrangement provides the advantage that at least a portion of the third panel is deformed from a planar configuration, such as by folding or wrinkling, as it is disposed in the pocket space. Such deformation of the third panel aids in spacing the pocket panel from the body panel. However, alternatively, the third panel can have a lateral width which is substantially equal to the lateral width of the pocket space. In addition, the third panel can have a longitudinal length which is less than, or substantially equal to, the longitudinal length of the pocket space.
In order to provide a sustained pocket space, a flexible member is provided. The flexible member may be formed by doubling a section of the third panel at least once and bonding the doubled section. The third panel and the flexible member are constructed and arranged such that as the third panel is folded or defected into the pocket space from a first position having an inside surface facing an outer surface of the body panel to a second position having the inside surface of the third panel facing an inside surface of the pocket panel, the third panel provides an opening of the pocket space along the longitudinal centerline of the bib. The flexible member is more rigid than the third panel and provides a durable pocket opening that is maintained during use.
In one embodiment, the third panel further comprises at least two hinge lines extending longitudinally between the first end and the second end, laterally spaced intermediate and equidistant the longitudinally extending side edges. The hinge lines may comprise indentations or perforations extending into the flexible member. Once the third panel is positioned inside the pocket space, the hinge lines allow the flexible member to deflect open the pocket space in a multi-planar configuration providing support which helps to maintain the opening of the pocket space even when subjected to normal forces induced during normal use.